Del engaño nace un nuevo amor
by Cutesaralisa
Summary: Ash logra ser campeon de kalos, en el momento en que llega al centro pokemon, no se ecuentra con serena, justo en el momento en que va a buscarla, se la ecuentra besandose 'accidentalmente' con kalm, triste por el hecho decide viajar a sinnoh junto a sus amigos, ¿que sorpresas se econtrara? descubranlo en el fic (primer fic, posibles insultos y lemon)(Reescrito en proceso)
1. El Comienzo de todo

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, como veran, les dire que pokemon es propiedad de gamefreak, asique, no quiero problemas y disfruten del fic.**

 **Cap1: El comienzo de todo**

Ya en la final de la liga kalos, actualmente Ash ketchum, un entrenador de kanto se esta enfrentando con Kalm, Un entrenador de pueblo boceto, en el campo de batalla se puede ver un talonflame utilizando nitrocarga conta un mega-kangaskhan, causando que este ultimo caiga rendido

-Mega-kangaskhan ya no puede continuar, el ganador es talonflame, como Kalm no tiene mas pokemones, Declaro a Ash Ketcum como campeon- Habla el refferi con un movimiento tipico de banderas

-Ganamos Pikachu, GANAMOS CARAJO!- Grita el azabache emocionado al ganar la liga kalos alzando sobre su cabeza y abrazando a su talonflame

-Pika pIkachu[¡Finalmente lo logramos!]- Dice pikachu totalmente emocionado sobre el azabache el cual se acerca a kalem ofreciendole la mano el cual arrogantemente lo empuja

-Dejame solo inbecil, te ganaste a serena, pero esta noche ella te dara una sorpresa- Hablo kalm friamente al azabache dejandolo confundido

*en las butacas*

en las butacas se podian ver a 8 personas quienes son clemont, bonnie, serena, tieno, shauna, trevor y shota los cuales estaban celebrando y haciendo un despelote causando que cierta peliblnca junto a una peliverde y otra peliazul estaban hablando desde un lugar desconocido se queden sordos por el ruido de la tv

-GANARON, ELLOS GANARON, ¿cierto chicos?- grita emocionada la joven pelimiel a nombre de serena

-claro que si serena, ¿o no deddene?- dice la pequeña bonnie recibiendo una sonria de su pokemon y de su hermano.

-Chicos, ¿vamos a ver a ash?- pregunta shauna con una gran sonrica en la cara

*en el centro pokemon*

Se podia ver al azabache entrar al centro pokemon con talonflame en la pokebola acercandosele a la enfermera joy

-Emfermera joy, ¿podria curar a mis pokemones?- pregunta el nuevo campeon a la emfermera

-pues claro, como no voy a hacerlo- responde alegremente la enfermera

-gracias, ahora tengo que hacer una llamada- dice el azabache para luego llegar a los telefonos asi llamar a su madre.

/*volviendo con los amigos de ash*/

\- estoy tan emocionada no puedo que creer que ash halla ganado la liga -dijo la peli-miel la cual saltaba de la emoción

\- si yo tampoco pero me impresionó que talomfline le ganara a un mega-kangashkan así sin más pero aún así yo sabía que ash ganaría -habló un rubio acomodando sus lentes, todos estaban muy felices por ash pero toda esa felicidad se fue cuando ego cierto entrenador de ciudad boceto

-que quieres Kalm -reclamó shauna la cual estaba un poco enojada pero fuel calmada por serena

-tranquila yo lo arreglo ustedes vayan con ash tengo que hablar con Kalm un rato -dijo con una voz sería y fría dejando a todos los presentes un poco asustados y se fueron del lugar dejando solos a serena y a Kalm(puto)- que quieres tengo que ir a ver a mi novio (bueno no se si en tu fic ellos son novios) -dijo en un tono serio dejando un poco molesto al peli-negro

-que ni un hola me diras cariño -dijo con un tono muy muy engreído y confiado

-que quieres -tenía los brazos cruzados

-que no puedo saludar a una vieja amiga -esa palabra hizo enojar a serena

-a quien le dices vieja idiota, sabes que no me importa mejor me voy con ash el al menos si me aprecia- trata de Jorge pero es detenida por Kalm (marica) -que quieres tengo que ir con ash-

-si hablando de el acaso el te mostró algo de atención en estos días -le dio un golpe bajo a serena le cual se le reflejaba en el rostro- ja di en el clavo –

y eso que tiene que ver -trató de ocupar ese temor pero era demasiado tarde, Kalm ya la había besado, pero no se dieron cuenta que tenían a alguien observándolos, y este alguien era el mismísimo azabache buscándola a su amiga

-No, No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito tristemente para regresar con sus amigos los cuales escucharon desde el centro pokemon, el cual les informa lo ocurrido con serena.

*mientras con los amigos de ash*

-Escucharon eso?- pregunta bonnie curiosa lo cual todos asienten

-Eso sono a un grito de desesperacion- Hablo tierno(en el fic lo pondre como benigno por que queda mas formal) para luego mirar a la entrada en la cual estaba el azabache el cual tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado hace un rato dejando un poco preocupados a sus amigos

-ash pero que te pasa por que tienes los ojos rojos que te paso -dijo el rubio llendo a ver que tenía pero al instante en que se acercó el azabache rompe en llanto

-Chicos, fui a buscar a serena para celebra pero ella me engaño, ella beso a kalm delante mio, ella era mi novia,no lo entiendo que hize mal para que me trate hací que le hice he diganme no lose, pero me engaño como si nada- comenta el azabache entre llantos y enojos para luego ser consolado por trovato, clemont y shauna.

-Que Hija de pu...-dice bonnie enojada pero es interrumpida por clemont el cual le cubre la boca con su mano

\- Bonnie, esas palabras no se dicen- regaña clemont avergonzado de su hermana, el cual causa que shota y trevor asientan, pero regrezando con ash el cual se calmó un poco

-Gra-gracias chicos, necesitaba eso, si ven a serena diganle que terminamos y díganle que me fui a otra region y que no me busque-comenta con na sonriza forzada el joven ketchum, asta que se asusta con la aparicion de korrina.

-hola chicos, que hacen?, y por que ash llora?- saluda con una sonrisa para luego cambiar su cara por una de preocupación.

-Es serena, ella engaño a ash besandose con kalm frente de el, quiero que juntos empaquemos para poder hacer nuestraes cosas -contesta clemont tristemente por lo ocurrido

-oh, entiendo... ash, que tal si puedo unirme a viajar contigo?- responde korrina la cual recibe un asentimiento del azabache.

-korrina, quiero hablar con alguien primero- le responde ash a la patinadora, la cual se aparta- OYE DIANTHA- llama el azabache a la campeona de kalos la cual se le acerca con un paquete.

-Que ocurre ash?- pregunta Dianta al azabache

-Bueno, lo que ocurrio fue...-ya de hay el joven pelinegro le comenta todo lo ocurrido con serena causando que Diantha se ponga triste, ya terminado el relato, el joven de kanto le pregunta otra cosa- Diantha, como te dije lo que paso con serena, ahora tengo que buscar el premio para luego buscar mis cosas eh irme a otro lugar- habla el azabache a la campeona la cual lo detiene entrgandole el paquete el cual lo abre y ve una foto enmarcado de el junto a sus amigos hombres(yaoi XD).

\- Entiendo, antes que nada, no te olvides de tu mochila la cual tengo justo aquí-le dice Diantha al azabache con la mochila puesta en su hombro derecho entregándosela

-Gracias Dynth, ahora toca recoger mi pokemones- comenta ash con el anime subido para luego llegar con la enfermera joy la cual le da a pikachu, el cual se sube a su hombro y recoge a todas sus pokebolas para luego mirar a sus amigos -Chicos, quien viene conmigo?- Pregunta el azabache con una sonrisa

-Ash, yo y bonnie tenemos que ir a casa, nosotros no podemos ir, pero te llamaremos pronto- responde clemont el cual recibe un abrazo de su hermana la cual le desea suerte.

-Ash, yo voy a ir, quiero fotografiar nuevos pokemones- contesta trovato alegremente.

\- si hay concursos y zonas de bailes, nos unimos-hablan al mismo tiempo benigno y shauna.

-Yo quiero dibujar y recibir consejos de otros campeones- comenta alegremente shota.

\- bueno, que asi sea, siganme lo que quieren venir, o no pikachu?- dice el azabache a sus amigos.

-pika, pika, chu pika pika[vamos ash, a enbarcanos a otra aventura, ademas greninja, no se como sabe lo que te hiso serena]- comenta pikachu alegremente, el cual es asustado por korrina.

\- no se olviden de mi!- grita korrina para luego seguir al azabache, el cual, con el grupo se estan llendo al puerto.

*con serena*

Tras el beso largo entre kalm y serena, el pelinegro con anteojos recibe una cachetada por parte de esta.

-Maldito mal nacido hijo de re mil P*tas- le grita enojada serena a kalm

-Al menos valio la pena, por lo menos ketchum no estará aquí por un largo tiempo- comenta kalm adolorido por la cachetada dejando confundida a serena

-¿a que te refieres?- preguna la pelimiel preocupada.

-Me refiero, a que el idiota de ketchum nos vio besandonos y seguro que ni el mismisimo arceus te perdonara- Responde kalm sujetando fuertemente a serena evitando que se valla.

- _lo siento mucho ash, no queria hacerlo, el me forzó por favor perdoname te lo suplicó_ -piensa tristemente serena para luego volver a ser besada por kalm y siendo separa por una patada en la entrepierna


	2. La verdad oculta y el harem comienza

**Chicos, les quiero decir que si el primer episodio fue un tanto confuso, es porque no manejo bien fanfiction, ahora si quieren le daré repuestas a los rewiews, ademas de que quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, es que me distraje y lo progrese mucho, ademas, ocurrirá el efecto OOC en los personajes.**

 **The-flareon:** Y eso no es nada comparado a lo que se viene.

 **Jhonathan Ciega:** Ni idea, un usuario de fdzeta?

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire:** y que solo es el comienzo ademas, sabias que odio la materia de lengua culpa las acentuaciones.

 **Y para aquellos que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias y aqui viene el capitulo 2:**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon es de nintendo y no tengo edad para trabajar.**

 **-Habla humana-**

 **- _pensamiento humano_ -**

 ***cambio de locacion***

 **[habla pokemon traducido]**

 ** _[pensamiento pokemon]_**

 ** _[telepatia pokemon]_**

 **Capitulo 2:** La verdad oculta y el harem comienza

Se puede observar a una joven peli-miel corriendo por el centro pokemon en busca de su amigo, pero recibe la noticia de parte de la enfermera joy de que se fue hace rato. Desconcertada y al mismo tiempo enojada, se topa con el peli-negro de kalos el cual recibe un empujón de la reina de kalos(me olvide de mencionar que serena también era reina de kalos :V) la cual le habla fríamente.

-¿Ahora qué quieres kalm? Espero que no sea proposición de que sea tu novia- le dice la peli-miel fríamente al de cabelleras negras-grisáceas.

-yo, solo quiero disculparme serena- se trató de defender el joven de pueblo boceto.

-Ni lo sueñes kalm, ya la cagaste, será mejor que no nos veamos nunca más, ahora si me disculpas tengo que buscar a mi ash- Dice la peli-miel con desagrado y odio frente al peli negro de anteojos.

- _tengo que volver a hablar con giratina para ver si puedo volver a tenerla… pero como novia-_ Pensó kalm decidido en obtener a serena

*con ash y el grupo*

Se podía ver al joven de cabelleras azabaches con sus amigos los cuales estaban buscando boletos cuando son llamados por un grito.

-¡OYE ASH! PAPA NOS DIJO QUE PODEMOS IR CONTIGO-Se puede escuchar el grito de un joven con gafas redondas de cabelleras rubias junto a su hermana menor

-¡GENIAL CLEMONT, VEN RAPIDO!-le dice con fuerza ash a su amigo clemont quien venía corriendo con su hermana.

Minutos después, clemont cansado logro llegar con los chicos y deciden comprar boletos para un viaje en barco a una región al azar

-queremos 7 boletos, para el ferri que más pron….- dice ash para luego ser interrumpido por una joven con capucha(la pongo asi a cierta campeona para no ser perseguida)

-que sean 8, yo pago- dice la joven encapuchada con una voz sensual al vendedor de boletos.

-está bien, tomen, el siguiente ferri que parte rumbo a sinnoh en 15 minutos, será mejor que se apuren- dice el vendedor de boletos para luego recibir un fajo de billetes conteniendo 4000 pokeyenes(cada boleto sale 500 pokeyenes en el fic) y entregarle los boletos al grupo

-muchas gracias señorita- dijo el grupo alegremente a la persona misteriosa.

-no hay de que, vamos chicos? o perdemos el ferri a sinnoh-dice la mujer misteriosa para que todo el grupo asienta para luego mirar al joven de kanto- y creo que tú, ash, tienes alguien esperándote- dice la mujer dejando intrigado al azabache.

/\salto de tiempo: 15 minutos/\

Ya el grupo de protagonistas arriba del ferri, la joven encapuchada decide sacarse el disfraz rebelando a una mujer de cabelleras Marrones, ojos zafiro, ropas blancas y un pecho de copa c quien responde al nombre de Diantha.

-Digan chicos, ¿qué camarote les toco?-pregunta la campeona al grupo

-nosotros estamos en el camarote 24- dicen Benigno, Trevor, Shauna y Shota al mismo tiempo

-nosotros 3 estamos en el camarote 22- dice el trio de rubios para luego preguntarle al azabache- ¿y vos ash?

-pues yo…. Estoy en el camarote 30, no entiendo, ¿porque mi camarote está más alejado que el de ustedes?- dice el azabache para luego ser abrazado por la campeona

-al parecer estamos juntos ash, y creo que ese camarote es uno de los más grandes- dice la campeona con un giño seguido de una mirada coqueta.

-pues seria ora que nos acomodemos, vamos Bonnie, vamos Korrina- dice clemont ajustándose las gafas yéndose al camarote

-pues yo voy a estar un rato con Shota fotografiando los tipo agua- dice trevor para luego acercarse a la baranda.

-vamos Shauna a guardar las cosas- dice benigno haciendo que su amiga asienta dejando solos a Ash y Diantha.

-Ash, ¿Qué tal si vamos al camarote?, hay un rumor de que alguien te espera- dice de forma coqueta diantha causando un escalofrio al azabache

-Ok diantha, espero que no sean chi…..-Dice Ash, pero no puedo completar la frase ya que escucho risas venir de su camarote el cual estaban a 3 pasos de distancia.

*en el camarote*

Se puede ver a un grupo de 6 chicas reunidas en un camarote que contiene 8 camas, la primera chica es una joven de pelo azul corto, ojos rojos con un vestido azul y verde y en el cuello una corbata color naranja quien responde al nombre de Miette.

La segunda chica es una joven de cabellos castaños con un rodete, ojos verde claro, lleva una comba de manga larga con los colores rojo y negro, tiene un jean color café largo con un par de botas negras, ella en la cabeza tiene algo lo que parece ser una cámara, la joven responde al nombre de Alexa, quien está acompañada de un helioptile

Alado de la castaña, se puede ver a una chica rubia con la misma apariencia quien tiene una musculosa blanca que le queda por el ombligo, lleva puesto un pantalón ajustado de color azul verdoso con grandes bolsillos en los costados y un par de botas negras, quien responde al nombre de viola, la cual es hermana de la entrenadora de helioptile.

Frente a las hermanas, hay una peliazul la cual tiene una boina roja, camisa tipo escolar amarilla y una falda ajustada que llega a las rodillas color rojo, los ojos son color azul oscuro, la joven responde al nombre de jessica y siempre está acompañada de un furfrou, el cual está olfateando al helioptile de Alexa

Junto a la chica de la boina roja, hay otra rubia de ojos celeste, la cual lleva un atuendo característico de patinadora, un vestido de color blanco con detalles rojos y unos shorts negros, lleva en les pies unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y rojas las cuales en los costados tienen un botón para transformarlos en patines, junto a la chica esta desmallado su pokemon característico, lucario, el cual esta con los ojos en espirales por los gritos de las chicas, la joven responde al nombre de korrina.

Y la última chica, es una joven de cabello color rosa oscuro, con una coleta de caballo como la patinadora, ojos verde, lleva una camiza blanca de cuello celeste, jeans rosados y zapatillas celestes y rosadas. La joven responde al nombre de penelope y junto a ella hay un sylveon durmiendo.

-chicas, creo que tendramos mas compañía- dice la rubia fotógrafa con una sonrisa

-espero que sea un chico muy guapo, ¿ustedes chicas?- dice miette pícaramente

-mmm… nose, intentare despertar a lucario para que nos diga- dice la patinadora para luego despertar a lucario, el cual está bastante molesto, la patinadora al ver a su pokemon le pregunta –lucario, ¿podrías intentar decirnos si viene un chico al camarote?- dice korrina, haciendo que su pokemon revise con su aura si viene un chico, el cual entra repentinamente a la habitacion, haciendo que el pokemon perro humanoide se dé un cagazo mental.

 _[espero que ash se salve de esta]-_ Piensa lucario con terror al ver al azabache siendo manoseado por las chicas haciendo que grite.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!-grita desesperadamente el azabache, causando que las chicas lo suelten y agradecido les dice –gracias, pero primero, que hacen aquí Miette, Alexa, Viola, Jessica, Korrina, y Penelope, ¿no tienen cosas importantes?- pregunta nervioso el joven de kanto

-ASHITO MIO, ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES Y QUEREMOS ESTAR CONTIGO- dicen las 6 al unisono, causando que la campeona de kalos se ponga celosa al igual que las chicas.

-¿TU ASH? ¡ASH ES MIO!- se pelean entre las 7, causando que el azabache se aleje lentamente del camarote.

 _-este será un dia bastante largo-_ piensa ash todo asustado

*Devuelta con el bastardo de kalm*

Se puede ver a un pelinegro dibujando un circulo gigante con una estrella hecho de tiza roja y con velas en cada puntas; se puede ver al peli negro con gafas decir algo extraño.

-Oh lord giratina, invoco tu presencia, te necesto hablar cara a cara para pedirte un consejo con una chica-recito kalem alabando al círculo, el cual comenzó a ser rodeado por un fuego fantasmal causando que se habrá un portal al mundo de giratina, el cual molesto le grita.

 _[HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAA! POR TU PUTA CULPA, ARCEUS ESTA VIGILANDOME PARA EVITAR MAS CAGADAS POR TU CULPA]_ \- dice bastate molesto giratina, el cual sin darse cuenta que el mismísimo dios está desde atrás observando todo, quien poco a poco, se hacerca para lazarle una maldición a kalm dejándole el siguiente mensaje.

 _[por causar una ruptura en las relaciones del elegido, ahora te condeno a ser violado por bidoofs, wilords, asesinos, y algún que otro flare]_ \- dice arceus para luego irse por un portal, causando que kalm este cagado hasta las patas.

- _ahora si la cague mal-_ piensa kalm todo acojonado.

 **Continuara...**  
-

 **Bueno, aqui el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, eso si, díganme si debo ponerlo en M ya que me decidiré en hacer un ova de la violación de kalm, y eso si, lo actualizare cada 2 semanas ya que no me da el tiempo, nos vemos**


	3. Violaciones y corto de año nuevo

**Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, culpen a los examenes :\, pero ahora respondamos rewies y vamos al capitulo, ademas de que en el fina hay mini especial de año nuevo, debo avisar que cambie a M por que se vienen cosas muy locas y posibles muertes.**

 **Suraku75 y F4nt4ci4** : Si me da la gana y pondre el server si la gente quiere entrar, se llama revolutions y es un server de showdown :V

 **Andreu320:** eso si, Kalm se jodera bastante

 **Crimson striker Gunfire:** se viene la chica del solrock, esa si que es interesante

 **Guest:** tu si sabes.

 **DISCLAIMER: POKEMON ES DE PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO**

Cap. 3: **Las violaciones comienzan y corto de año nuevo.**

* * *

en el crucero rumbo a sinnoh, se puede observar a un azabache siendo manoseado y atacado, pero mientras estaremos con sauna y Benito con quienes se econtraron a una chica de pelo rubio rizado, ojos jade, unas gafas cuadradas, remera anaranjada con temática de solrock, jeans color beige con temática de lunatone, y unas botas negras (si preguntan, es la chica del solrock, la cual me imagine su vestimenta normal), junto a ella hay un solrock y una captura reciente de ella, un lunatone, se la puede observar saludando al dúo.

?: hola sauna, hola novio de sauna- saluda la rubia a los chicos

Benigno: pero si mi nombre es benigno- dice con un aura deprimente

Shauna: hola Lily, como andas, ¿queres que te cuente lo que le hizo serena a ash?- dice shauna saludando a su amiga

Lily: estuve presente viendo la liga, y escuche un ruido, fui a ver que ocurria, y me econtre que la reina de kalos resulta ser una zorra- dice con un tono burlon, dejando impactada a sauna y Benito- chicos, que camarote les toco? A mí el 24, creo que con ustedes.

Shauna y benigno: SERENA NO ES ZORRA!- gritan al mismo tiempo por el comentario hacia serena

Lily: meh, pues hablemos de tipos de danzas- dice para chalar con el duo

*con ash*

Ash: Korrina, se supone que estes en el camarote 22, no en el mio- dice observando a la rubia, la cual silva mirando a otro lado

Korrina: bueno ashito, te dije una mentirita, también me toco en tu camarote- dice pícaramente para recibir un golpe de la pelimarron- AUCH, por qué hiciste eso dianta?- dice sobándose la cebaza.

Dianta: Porque mentiste korrina-le dice a la rubia, para luego cambiar a un tono picaro- pero, Ash, veni un minuto- le dice al azabache el cual se acerca y le quita la ropa dejándolo en calsones.

Miette: Piensan lo mismo que yo?- le dice a las demás chicas.

Alexa: acaso, quieres que lo violemos?- dice para recibir un asentimiento de la peli azul, la cual sujeta una soga.

Ash: hay mamita, arceus, giratina, quien sea, salvenme- dice el azabache para luego ser atado y vendado por todas las chicas.

*mientras en pueblo boceto*

Se puede obsevar a una joven peli miel, ojos azulados con vestido rosado corriendo a su casa llorando a mares , siendo perseguida por un pelinegro con gorra roja y campera azul, en el momento que la joven peli miel esta por tocar el timbre, la puerta se puede rebelar a una señora de cabelleras marrones, musculoza azul y shorts verdes. La señora al ver a la peli miel llorando le pregunta que pasa.

Grace: ¿qué ocurre hija mia?- dice preocupada

Serena: El bastardo de Kalm fue lo que ocurrió- dice la pelimiel enojada, dejando a kalm, quien la espiaba, con un dolor como si le hubieran atravezado el corazón una espada.

Grace: cuéntame todo si- le pregunta a la pelimiel

Serena: esto empezó….- y comienza a narrar.

**FLASBACK/Punto de vista SERENA**

Serena: Maldita sea kalm- dije enojada la peli miel para luego patearle las bolas a kalm

*crack*

Kalm: Mis Bolas-me dijo adolorido para luego desmallarse

Serena: Jodete LLORICA- le respondi con varias patadas más fuerte en los testículos

Kalm: Mierda, como duele serena, YA PARA SERENA, ¡DUELEEEE!- me dijo suplicando

Serena*dejándolo de patear* : debo ir a ver si sigue en el centro pokemon- dije decidida, dirigiéndome al centro pokemon.

Tarde como 30 minutos en llegar porque justo se me acalambro la pierna, no entiendo la razón de que kalm me quiera perseguir, peri su vi que me estaba siguiendo con sus bolas agarradaras y el momento en que entre al centro pokemon, le decidi preguntar a la enfermera joy

Serena: Enfermera joy, has vsto un chico de gorra roja, pelo nogro, ojos marrones y chaqueta azul? Es que me quiero disculpar de algo- la pregunte a la enfermera, pero esta me respondio con una cachetada

E. Joy(me da vagancio escribir mucho enfermera): Que diablos te pasa jovencita, lo vi hace unas horas con un trio de rubios( clemont, bonnie y korrina), con ese chico shota, lobailarines sauna y benigno, y el cabeza de coco que su nombre era Trevor; yo los escuche hablando con la campeona sobre irse a otra región, pero después de eso todos se fueron- escuche atentamente cada palabra y me di cuenta que perdi toda esperanza, decidi llamar al profesor cipres en busca de respuestas.

Llegue a los teléfonos y había cola larga de personas llamando, cuando llego mi turno, llame al profesor y le decidi preguntar

Serena: Profesor, sabes algo de donde puede esta ash?- le pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos al profesor, el cual estaba muy enojado.

Cipres _: Si, lo sé, pero me dijo que no te diga para que luego te llamen la ''Zorra de Kalos''_ \- me contesto de mala forma

Serena: pero no era mi intecio….- estaba por completar mi frase cuando fui interrumpida por el profesor

Cipres: sin peros, puedes conservar tus pokemones, pero no puedes competir en ningún concurso ni batalla por 3 meses, son ordenes de la campeona- me dijo el profesor seriamente, yo quede cabizbaja, no había nada que podía hacer, le decidi preguntar otra cosa

Serena: y que hay de los pokemones de Kalm?- le pregunte

Cipres: le encargue a la enfermera que se os quite junto a la pokedex, ya que le bloquee la cuenta por tiempo indefinido, además, si te preguntas quien lo pidió, fue el señor goodshow, el cual también escucho de parte de diantha que él (kalm) te beso- me dio el profesor para corarme la llamada en toda la cara.

Ya no podía hacer nada, decidi ir rumbo a casa, y en el camino no eh sabido nada de kalm.

*Fin de Flashback / Fin PVD(punto de vista) Serena*

Grace estaba sorprendida por lo que le conto la peli miel, pero al mismo tiempo enojada y decepcionada, no se podía escuchar un solo ruido, era un silencio incomodo, pero fue interrumpido hasta que grace decidio hablar

Grace: Que vergüenza, dejarte besar sin defenderte, eso si que me decepciona, dame tus okemones, que yo los cuidare por ti y le contare todo lo sucedido- dice furiosa a la peli-miel, la cual le entrega sus pokemones y se va a su habitación

*de vuelta con ash*

En el camarote del azabache se podía ver al joven de kanto atado a una cama llena de chicas con trajes de baño sexys manoseando todo el cuerpo del joven, pero el joven a cada rato pide suplicas.

Ash: PIKACHU, SAQUEME DE AQUÍ, PORFAVOR!- suplico a su pokemon el cual estaba huyendo de la sylveon de penelope y el slurpuff de miette junto a helioptile y lucario, los cuales también huian por la misma razón

Pikachu(es directamente pokehabla traducida, nadie le entiende, pero si se puede entender las expresiones):[LO SIENTO PIKAPI(es como le dice pikachu a su entrenador), PERO LAS HEMBRAS ME QUIEREN VIOLAR]- dice la rata totalmente aterrada, la cual recibe un asentimiento de ambos pokemones

Ash: RATA TRAIDORA, NO TENDRA KETCHUP POR 1 MES!- dice el azabache a su pokemon, el cual es atrapado por la sylveon de penelope, pero rescatdo por el fufrou de jessica.

Pikachu: gracias furfrou, espero que greninja se salve de la violada del gardeivor de dyantha- dice mientras mira a un pokemon de apariencia de sapo humanoide de color azul atado a un pilar mientras es manoseado por un gardeivoir.

Greninja: _*ni me salvo de esta, además de que tengo suerte que no me violan 7 chicas como a mi entrenador*-_ piensa aterrado después de fugarse de la pokebola junto a hawlucha, talonflame y noivern (todavía no hay sexto pokemon confirmado asi que meh)

Ash: _*arceus, sálvame de la violación de año nuevo*_ \- piensa aterrorisado

*lugar desconocido de sinnoh*

Se puede ver a una rubia de musculoza celeste y pantalones negros junto a un pokemon similar a un tiburón con piernas, paecen estar esperando a alguien, esta joven parece llevar una caja, después de un rato llego un pelirojo de remera color mortaza y pantalones vaqueros color beige, entre ellos se los podía escuchar hablar.

?: Flint, es hora, ya casi es media noche- dice la rubia al pelirrojo recién revelado como Flint mientras deja a caja en el suelo.

Flint: bueno, sal infernape- dice para luego sacar a su pokemon de tipo fuego nombrado infernape- Ahora que hago Cinthya?- le pregunto a la rubia recién revelada como Cinthya

Cinthya: bien, ahora que prenda los fuegos artificiales para empezar el espectáculo de año nuevo- dice la rubia al pelirrojo, el cual asiente y con ayuda de infernape encienden los fuegos artificiales y hacen el espectáculo de año nuevo.

* * *

 **espero que les haya gusta el capitulo, tratare de subir seguido, y espero que tenga un feliz año nuevo, si algún rewiew malo veo, sera comida de sharpedos.**


	4. Las violadas comienzan

**Muy buenas gente, aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic, pero antes, a responder REWIEWS:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NADA!, bueno, que da, sigamos**

 **[habla normal]**

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 ** _[_** ** _Telepatia]_**

 **Cap. 4: Las violadas COMIENZAN**

Mientras nuestro héroes están viajando en un crucero rumbo a sinnoh, en una de la habitaciones se puede apreciar a Ash, quien estaba atado de manos y pies a la cama. Tenía una mordaza puesta para evitar que siguiera gritando. Las chicas lo llenaban de besos y caricias. Por tanto estimulo no pudo evitarlo y tuvo una erección. El bulto sobresalió por debajo del interior del muchacho.

Diantha: uy chicas parece que ya está listo.

Penelope: hay que decidir quién va primero.

Alexa: y también como le quitamos el interior.

Diantha: solo córtenselo, le compramos nuevos después- dice picaramente

Jessica sacó unas tijeras y le cortó la tela. Todas apreciaron el miembro de Ash tamaño medio. No tenía rastro de vello púbico.

-¡kyaaa Ash se depila!- chillaron las chicas sonrojadas.

De hecho es que no le salía vello pero él prefirió que pensaran eso a que lo supieran.

Diantha: muy bien, a echar la suerte- dijo ofreciendo unos palillos. Cada una tomó uno.

Korrina: ¡siiiiiii! ¡Soy la primera! (Ella gateó sobre la cama hacia Ash) y como soy la primera tengo el privilegio no solo de quitarte la virginidad sino también de… - dice relamiéndose los labios – hora de hacer esto.

Tomó el pene de Ash y se lo metió en la boca. El chico soltó un grito ahogado por la mordaza. Korrina le hizo sexo oral mientras las demás veían y se masturbaban, además que Viola y Alexa tomaban fotos y grababan. Se sintió tan avergonzado. Hizo lo que pudo para contenerse. Cuando Korrina terminó se limpió la saliva de la boca. Con sensualidad se quitó el bikini blanco que llevaba puesto quedando desnuda. Volvió a tomar el miembro de Ash y se dejó penetrar.

Korrina: ahhh esto duele

Ella sollozó. Ash gritó. Pero se recuperó del dolor rápidamente y empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo haciéndole sexo propiamente dicho. Por tal escena, el azabache no pudo contenerse y eyaculó dentro de ella. Korrina soltó un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el semen fluyendo en su interior. Luego suspiró.

Korrina: que rico. –dice la rubia con cara de excitación.

Diantha: bien mi turno (la empujó y fue ella la siguiente en subirse sobre Ash) eww mejor lo limpio antes.

Con una toalla removió la mayor parte de los fluidos que le quedaron en los genitales. Recuperó la erección y ella se dejó penetrar.

Diantha hizo lo mismo que Korrina. Después de poder soportar el dolor subió y bajó sus caderas hasta que Ash llegó por segunda vez al climax.

Jessica: soy la siguiente.

La tercera fue Jessica, la cuarta Penélope, la quinta Alexa, la sexta Viola(le hizo honor al nombre) y la última Miette. Después de la última eyaculación Ash quedó tan seco como una momia. Quedó tan flaco que podría haber sacado sus manos y pies de las cuerdas si hubiera tenido fuerzas. Las chicas quedaron dormidas acuñándose con él.

*Al dia siguiente*

Las chicas: que bien dormimos- dicen al unisono para luego observar a ash

Ash: siento que mi cuerpo duele demasiado- dice adolorido por lo de la noche anterior

Viola: y eso cuando lleguemos a sinnoh, tendras una sorpresa- dice pícaramente la rubia, dejando a ash confundo y a la vez asustado

Ash: QUEEEEEEE!

*en el camarote de shauna*

En el momente en que sauna se entero que su amiga Lily se que da con ellos escuchan un ruido el cual sorprende al trio

?(para hacer que ellos no saben): QUEEEEEEEE!

Shauna: escucharon eso?- dice la castaña sorprendida

Lily: eso sono a Bonnie lloriquear- dice la rubia sarcásticamente

Benito: eso sono a ash siendo violado- dice el bailarin

Lily/Shauna: QUE LE HICIERON QUE? –dicen las chicas al unisono

Benito: Ya les cuento- comienza a relatar

*flashback*

 _En uno de los laboratorios flare se puede ver a un joven azabache siendo manoseado por 4 cientificas reconocidas como amapola, begonia, melia y candelula, las cuales le habían quitado la ropa al ojimarron, el cual estaba gritando_

 _?: AYUDENME!- grita el azabache con terror, causando que Benito junto a clemont y shota vallan a ver lo que ocurre._

 _Candelula: cállate Ketchúm, tú no sabes que no puedes huir de esta, no es asi chicas- dice la pelirroja para luego recibir un asentimiento de estas._

 _/\\*mientras tanto*/\_

 _Benito: CHICOS, Ash necesita de nuestra ayuda, tengo el presentimiento de que….- estaba por decir el castaño hasta ser interrupido por el peliverde_

 _Shota: violado? Si, permíteme…. Doublade, USA DOBLE FILO!- grita el peli verde mientras corre comandando a su pokemon._

 _Al llegar a la escena las chicas se estaban poniendo en fila, pero no logran tocarle el pene por que son sorprendidas por el trio, las chicas, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que el rubio hablo_

 _Clemont: yo ires a buscar a ash, ustedes luchen, si?- dice el rubio para luego ir volviéndole a poner la ropa a ash_

 _*varios minutos después*_

 _Ya se podía ver que el joven azabache con su ropa y las cienficas nokeadas por un blastoise, los jóvenes decidieron salir en busca de lysson_

 _*fin del flashback*_

Tras contar lo sucedido con las científicas flare, las chicas quedaron bastantes impactadas, además de que a Lily se le vino una imagen sobre que se casa con ash

Sauna: no me la creo, chicos… me entro sueño, vamos a dormir- dice la peli marron para recibir un asentimiento de sus compañeros.

*de vuelta en el camarote de ash*

Tras la violada, el joven de las ''Z'' quedo dormido, que incluso entre el slurpuff de miette, el lucario de korrina, el greninja del mismísimo azabache y la gardeivoir de la campeona, acomodan al joven de kanto mientras las chicas duermen en sus respectivas camas

(poke habla activada)

Greninja: chicas, iré a tomar aire con pikachu, mientras, ustedes duerman, si- dice el sapo al trio de hebras con un toque de miedo en la voz

Las hembras: está bien, pero no te tardes- le dice al unísono, causando que el pobre sapo un poco de terror

*En la zona exterior del barco*

Se puede ver a greninja observando el exterior, pero por su mirada, se ve como si tuviera una charla telepática con alguien, cuya charla si ocurre.

Greninja: _rio, al parecer ash, fue terriblemente violado_ \- dice telepáticamente a un pokemon el cual reside en sinnoh, quien también está en trance, la apariencia de este es similar a la de un perro humanoide, solo que este es de pequeña estatura, de color azul y con una máscara de color negro, el cual le responde.

Rio: _esperó que el idiota de riley no se entere de tu transformación, si se entera, encájale la gran patada en sus testículos y déjalo por ha tirado en los arbustos, posiblemente cuando me veas, no le digas nada que soy el mismo riolu que_ _conoció_ _, quiero que el se de cuenta-_ responde el pequeño pokemon azul al sapo, el cual asiente – _seria hora de dormir, estoy cansada-_ agrega para luego caer dormida

Greninja: *seria hora de dormir*- dice para luego ser invitado por dedenne al camarote para poder relajarse de las chicas.

/\\*Al dia siguiente*/\

Ya es de día y se puede observar como el azabache apenas se recuperó apoyándose en el barandal junto a pikachu en su hombro y greninja, quien se quedó afuera, a su lado observando el orizonte con su mochila en la espalda

Ash: ya casi llegamos a sinnoh, chicos, escuche que hay un concurso de comidas en el que mama esta participando según el profesor oak.- dice feliz mente hasta escuchar el altavoz del barco

Altavoz: en 5 minutos llegamos a la región sinnoh, por favor, tome su equipaje y acérquese a la salida- dice el capitán por el altavoz, causando que una orda de gente llegue a la ubicacon actual del azabache.

/\\*5 minutos depues*/\

El joven e cabelleras azabaches con sus amigos bajaron el crucero, pero ellos se encontraron con una joven de alta estatura, rubia, de musculosa celeste y pantalones campana con botas negras observando fijamente a diantha.

Diantha: que ocurre Cinthya? Te molesta que este con ashy?- dice la castaña, causándole un sonrojo a la rubia, la cual se está fijando en ash.

Cinthya: hola diantha, hola ash, al parecer capturaste nuevos pokemones, dime, que ocurrio con la loli salvaje y el ojos chicos?- dice la rubia observando al sapo, el cual estaba sudando frio mientras se refiere a iris y cilan

Ash: bueno te los presento, ellos son Benito- señalando al panzón- Shauna- señalando a la castaña- Trevor- señalando al pelirrojo- Shota- señalando al peliverde quien esa a los pies de la campeona de sinnoh- Clemont- señalando al rubio de gafas- Bonnie- señalando a la rubia Loli- Lily- señalando a la chica con su solrock en brazos- Korrina- señalando a la patinadora- Miette- señalando a la peli azul- Penelope - señalando a la peli rosa quien tenía a su sylveon en el hombro- Jessica- señalando a la otra peli azul, la cual llevaba una boina- Alexa- señalando a la camarógrafa- y su hermana Viola- dice señalando a la otra rubia por lo ultimo- chicos, ella es Cinthya, la campeona de sinnoh- dice para luega caer al agua junto a pikachu y greninja.

Todos*mirando a ash*(exepto Shota): CONOCES A LA CAMPEONA DE SINNOH?

Shota: como veras, soy shota y quiero que me des consejos, por favor necesito ayuda- dice alegremente a la campeona

Cinthya: es un placer conocerlo a todos, pero algo no cuadra aquí… ¿dyantha, porque le dijiste ashy cuando en realidad es mi ash?- dice dejando impactados a todos.

Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEE?- dice al unisono con la bica abierta.

Diantha: creo que hay que decirles sobre la cituacion, ¿no es asi cynth?- dice la castaña para recibir un asentimiento de la rubia.

*con ash*

Se puede ver que joven de cabellos azabaceh sale del agua con la ropa echa sopa y un tanto desilucionado, pero el no sabia que a greninja le esperaba una sorpresa

?: RIOOO [SORPREZA!]- grita el pokemon que esperaba a greninja desde la noche anterior tacleando a ash, el cual vuelve a caer al agua.

Y, que opinan del capitulo de hoy, ahora hagamos una votacion:

¿Que chicas debo meter?

es a su eleccion, tengo en la lista a la loli de Blanche, que es la perfomer de los meowstick, ademas de que pondre al recien revelado pansaje de Lily. eso si, Al lemon, le agradesco la ayuda a Pabilledge por hacerlo, yo le modifique un poco para que se etienda mejor, los veo la proxima :3


	5. Rivalidad de campeonas y ¿Lolis

**Muy buenas gente, tras hacerlos esperar como 3 meses, o mas quisas, finalmente el nuevo capitulo lo hice, espero que lo disfruten, pero antes, a responder rewiews**

 **Nigth-Gold:** Habra shipping de RioluxGreninja, quisas, en los rewiew ustedes elijan si quieren que ash capture al riolu

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire:** y habra mas, creo que necesitare una ayuda con las batallas, porfa. y por privado el mensaje

 **KRT215** : si... UN QUESO ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , y si, habra Ash-Greninja, ya que me servira para hacer una cosa muy chistosa con cierto guardian de aura (Riley) y se llama TROLLEO EPICO

 **Reverse Ash:** Khe?! dime a que te referis :V

 **No los dejare esperando, pues aqui viene el capitulo :)**

* * *

 **Cap. 5: Rivalidad de campeonas y ¿Lolis?**

Apenas llegado a sinnoh, ash y sus amigos tienen un pequeño dilema entre el dúo de campeonas, mientras el joven de cabellos azabache se seca con el pequeño pokemon de apariencia canina, no saben que los sigue una pequeña chiquilla.

?: jijiji, papa no sabe que estoy aquí- ríe una niña de 1,45 mts de altura, pelo azul largo con una especie de coleta doble, ojos color amarillo, pestañas decoradas con una especie de gotitas amarillas, y con una malla parecida a un vestido de color azul con un collar en cual hay un rubí de color rojo- espero que papa no se sorprenda que arcy(ya saben quién es) me haya dejado estar con él, jijiji- dice riendo para salir lentamente del agua y acercarse lentamente a ash- ¡PAPA!

Ash-secando al pequeño pokemon- hay estas pequeño, ahora me dijo ¿Qué hace un riolu por esta zona?- le dice al pequeño pokemon perro, el cual señala a greninja, pero el pokemon sapo señala a cierta niña con apariencia de Loli acercándose al azabache, ya la Loli cerca del joven de kanto, está la abraza- ¿pero quién eres?

?: papa, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? ¿de tu linda hija manaphy?- dice poniéndole una carita de growlite regañado al campeón de kalos

Ash: ma-ma-maphy? - dice para luego caer desmallado, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las chicas.

Las chicas (exepto dianta, cintya y shauna): ASH!- dicen para socorrer al joven azabache

* * *

*con las campeonas*

Cyntia: bien diantha, dime, que hiciste con mi amado y decime que ocurrio después- dice enojada la campeona de sinnoh a la campeona regional de kalos ( me referiré a los campeones según liga y campeón, los de liga seria ''C.L.'' y los de región serian ''C.R.'')

Diantha: solo lo viole un poquitín- dice la castaña con una sonrisa forsada

Cynthia : *hmp, Diablos, ahora qué? Debo manosearlo entes que es rubia de anteojos, esa Loli con la ex reina de kalos que las vi pasear por ahí*- piensa molesta la rubia de pechos copa D

* * *

*Con las chicas*

Se puede observar a cada una de las chicas rodeando al cuerpo del joven azabache el cual estaba totalmente desmallado, una por una fueron buscando ayuda, hasta que llego cierto chinegro junto a una mujer de 36 años de edad aparentemente de ojor color chocolate a su lado, quienes estaban siguiendo a la rubia de anteojos

Lily: Chicas, traje ayuda para ash- dice la rubia, causando que el duo que trajo retroceda

?: ¿Qué LE PASO A ASH? SEÑORA DELIA, HAGA ALGO AL RESPECTO CON ESTAS… bellezas caídas del cielo, con quienes quiero *Thud* carayyyy…. Croagunk sí que me lleva al bosque- dice el moreno siendo llevado por su pokemon tras atacarlo con puya nociva

Delia: típico brock, pero, Chicas, me dicen que le paso a mi querido hijo?- dice con una sonrisa un tanto, de enojo

Miette: solo escuchamos un ruido y vimos a esta loli llorando ''PAPA! DESPIERTA'', porque dirá eso?- dice la oji-roja nerviosa

Viola: además… la mayoría de acá queremos ser las novias de si hijo señora ketchum- le dice a la castaña, la cual se pone alegre

Delia: Espero que me den varios nietitos chicas, además, ¿Ash se cambió la ropa interior? Además, no me digan Señora ketchum, solo llámenme Delia- dice causando que el azabache despierte de golpe y salga corriendo con la Loli, causando que Penélope se ría nerviosamente

Penelope: cómo puedo explicarlo, Delia, es que le corte el calzoncillo para violarlo cuando veníamos para acá- le dice a la madre del azabache, la cual queda mirándolas con una aura negra a su alrededor

Delia: espero le compren varios calzones nuevos o sabrán que pasara- dice la ojimarron con una furia, que dejo palida a todas las chicas

* * *

*con ash*

Se puede ver al azabache huir con Manaphy en sus brasos, pero para empeorar su suerte, se topa con otra loli de vestido branco por fuera y azul por dentro de pelo y ojos celestes con pechos copa A junto a una pelirosa de ojos rojos, con una chomba blanca y unos jean campana negro y bajo de ellos un par de botas vaqueras marrones de busto copa C

?: Aria-sempai, mira por alla- dice la Loli señalando al azabache

Aria: Blanche-Chan, pero si es ash- dice la peli rosa viendo como el joven de kanto se oculta tras un árbol

Blanche: piensas lo mismo que yo?- dice la loli sonriente

Aria: lo dudo mucho, creo que pensas en abrazarle y yo pienso en algo muy pervertido- dice con la cara roja

Ash:*esto se pondrá feo*- piensa mientras intenta treparse al árbol con manaphy

* * *

*con las chicas*

Se pueden ver a todas las chicas charlando con la madre de ash, mientras que brock está sintiendo una ira interna

Brock: *cuando lo vea, lo matare, y luego le diré a misty lo de las chicas*- piensa con malicia

Lily: con que quieres matarlo? Qué pena, solrock sabe telepatía y leyó tus pensamientos- dice la rubia mientras mira fijamente al chinegro

Brock: ¨Mierda¨- susurra por lo bajo al recibir las miradas maléficas de las chicas

* * *

*mientras tanto, en la ciudad (ciudad marina)*

Se pueden ver a tres chicas charlando con un hombre rubio de traje azul, quien esta acompañado de un pelirrojo, con remera amarilla y pantalones bombachos negros; una de las chicas lleva pelo azul corto, atado con un lazo gris donde se puede ver que donde finaliza tiene algo parecido a las colas de azelf, ojos amarillos, vestido azul, guantes blancos y botas metálicas, sobre la ropa lleva una mini armadura de plata que solo cubre el abdomen y parte de los guantes; la otra es una peliblanca con un gorro de forma de media estrella color amarillo con unas decoraciones donde dicen en estas ''suerte'' (izquierda), ''deseo'' (central) y ''felicidad'' (derecha), tiene ojos color zafiro y bajo de estos un par de triángulos invertidos, lleva una bufanda amarilla, un vestido blanco que combina con las botas; la última de ellas es una peliverde quien lleva un micrófono manos libres con forma de nota en su oreja derecha, lleva un vestido similar a la de una maid, medias blancas y un par de zapatos negros; entre ellos se están hablando.

?: vamos Flint, no jodas, tenemos que ayudar este trió de lolis- dice el rubio al pelirrojo

Flint: date cuenta volkner que hay que protegerlas de Gary y Brock, o se pone fea la cosa- dice el pelirojo recordando un conflicto con legendarios

Volkner: cierto, entei casi te muerde y raikou casi me frie- dice el rubio- meloetta, podes venir un minuto- sigue mientras llama a la peli verde

Meloetta: ya vuelvo azelf, jirachi- dice la peliverde para retirarse con el rubio

Azels y jirachi: OK- dicen al unisono

* * *

*mientras tanto, con los cierto grupo dejado de lado*

El dúo de pokemones azulados se alejaron sigilosamente de la escena junto a la rata cuki, estos finalmente se decidieron hablar un rato.

_*Poke habla activada*_

Pikachu: explíquenme, ¿cómo es que se conocen?- dice un tanto sorprendido

Riolu: bueno… veras… intente hacer un experimento con mi aura, y paso que… accidentalmente me comunique con greninja ¿sí?- dice un tanto asustado, pero recibe un golpe con el pokemon sapo- ¡OYE!- se queja

Greninja: ese experimento tuyo, casi hace que la loca de korrina lo detecte, y se lo secuestre para entrenarlo con eso, y sabrás que puede ocurrir- dice mientras le corre un escalofrió por la espalda

Pikachu: preferible no entrenarlo con eso aún, o nos lanzaran a volar por los cielos, como le paso a lysson, quien fue acuchillado por una especie de silueta azul-turquesa, ese pelirrojo casi mata a serena-dice mientras le corre a todos un escalofrió tras mencionar cierta escena

Riolu: Buen punto- dice mientras se pone pensativo

_*Fin Poke habla*_

Mientras charlaban, el croagunk de brock se les acerco mientras se traía a los chicos.

Clemont: con que aquí estaban, vamos, vallamos al centro pokemon- dice el rubio para llevarse al grupo de chicos y pokemones al C.P. (lo comenzare a llamar así por vagancia)

* * *

*con las campeonas*

Mientras las chispas volaban entre el dúo de campeonas, entre ellas se decidieron retar una batalla pokemon.

Diantha: si gano, lo compartimos-dice seria

Cinthya: Y si yo gano, me lo quedo todo para mí- dice un tanto presumida

Delia: la batalla entre Cinthya Shirona y Diantha Carnet va a comenzar, por favor saquen a sus pokemons- dice la castaña haciendo de arbitro

Cinthya/Diantha: Sal Garchomp/Gardeivoir- dicen al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **JUA JUA JUA, creyeron que habria batalla, pues, le pedire ayuda a alguien en que haga la batalla entre las campeonas, sera un 1 vs 1 con megas, espero que hallen disfrutado el capi y los veremos la proxima, no olviden de poner rewiews y poner ideas si quieren XD**


	6. Lucha por harem y 'problemas' en Kalos

**Bueno, creo que fue bastante rato y al parecer alguien se ofreció a ayudarme ya que el otro no podía por, LO EXÁMENES CABRONES :V, asi que, respondamos los rewiews:**

 **KRT215:** veras la sorpreza y las caras de WTF de las chicas

 **Electric-Dragon** : y que aparecerán mas tarde, es decir, que Arceus seria un hombre que le debe un favor a Giratina sobre a quien trolear, y el elegido a la troleadas fue Kalm XD; Mew y Victini seria el dúo dinámico de pechugonas altas.

 **Que pocos rewies :V, quiero agradecer a Pabillidge90 en ayudarme con la batalla, aunque le pedi una escena media fail :V, pero antes de iniciar, le advierto a los AMANTES DE SERENA de que** **traten lo maximo posible de saltarse la parte de kalos ya que ella por su impaciencia y una maldicion de parte de Kalm llamado ''Destino Maldito'' (obtenido de parte de giratina) que consiste en que la persona con que se hizo mal el embrujo tenga mala suerte al desobedecer a sus mayores, es decir, padres o jefes, si no la quieren ver sufrir,** **no se molesten en leer el capitulo, o salteense la parte de kalos, debido a que hace un acto de rebeldia en busca de ya saben quien** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Pero basta de Charla, empecemos con el capitulo.**

 **PD: No digan por que les adverti.**

* * *

 **Cap. 6 : Lucha por el harem y ''problemas'' en Kalos.**

Nos encontramos en los muelles de Ciudad Marina, en específico en un campo de batalla, donde el dúo de campeona se preparan para iniciar el combate.

Cintya/Diantha: Sal Garchomp/Gardevoir

Diantha toma su pokebola y sacó a su gardevoir. Cynthia toma su propia pokebola y la arroja. De esta sale su poderoso Garchomp que llevaba puesto un casco con una mega piedra.

Delia: INICIEN!

Diantha: asi que conseguiste el poder de la megaevolucion, eh?

Cynthia: asi es. Y con esto me sobrepondré a la desventaja de tipo.

Diantha: eso lo veremos.

Ambas campeonas tocan sus piedras llaves y sus pokemon mega evolucionan. Mega garchomp ruge con fuerza y hace temblar la tierra.

Cynthia le ordena a garchomp que ataque con as aereo. Sus cuchillas brillan con una luz blanca y le pokemon dragon-tierra ataca. Con una señal de sus ojos Diantha le ordena que esquiva. Mega Gardevoir evade fugazmente el ataque que genera una cuchilla de viento que corta la tierra. El pokemon de diantha se eleva en el aire y lanza un ataque de fuerza lunar a lo que mega garchomp responde con una llamarada. Los ataques colisionan explontando fuertemente. Mega garchomp se elevó en el aire y continúo atacando con as aereo. A lo que mega gardevoir seguía esquivando. Luego ataca con una serie de bolas sombras que son cortadas por las cuchillas de mega garchomp.

Mega gardevoir intenta usar hipnosis, pero mega garchomp cierra los ojos. El pokemon psíquico hada aprovecha y le dispara una fuerza lunar que lo derriba. Y cuando choca contra el suelo formando un cráter le lanza otra fuerza lunar. La explosión levanta una nube de polvo y mega gardevoir aterriza con gracia. Diantha creía que era la ganadora pero debajo de su pokemon se forma un bucle de arena que atrapó sus piernas. Entonces mega garchomp salió volando de la nube de humo hacia mega gardevoir. Por orden de sus entrenadoras mega garchomp ejecuta una llamarada y mega gardevoir otra fuerza lunar. Los ataques colisionan en la cara de los pokemon generando otra explosión. Cuando la nube se disipa ambos habían perdido la mega evolucion y estaban debilitados…es un empate.

Las campeonas regresaron a sus pokemon y se acercan para hablar seriamente.

Cynthia: tu gardevoir es muy veloz, pero muy poco resistente.

Diantha: tu garchomp es altamente resistente y poderoso, pero sus movimientos son muy obvios.

Las dos se miran serias.

Cynthia: siendo un empate…significa que lo compartimos?

Diantha: eso parece.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en Kalos*

Serena ya no aguantaba más estar encerrada en su cuarto sin tener oportunidad de aclarar ese mal entendido. Decide fugarse de su casa. Cuando su madre estaba cuidando a los ryhorn salió por la ventana y corre lo más rápido posible. Se adentra en la ruta 1. Tenía que darse prisa por que le daba nervios no tener pokemon, a pesar de haber hecho ese recorrido antes en las mismas condiciones. De pronto alguien se interpone en su camino. Era un sujeto gordo con lentes.

Desconocido: preciosa te reto a una batalla pokemon.

Serena: lo siento mucho. no puedo.

Ella sigue de largo pero el sujeto arroja una pokebola. De esta sale un gloom que la rocía de paralizador. Serena cae entumecida al suelo.

Desconocido: una chica bien guapa, sola y sin pokemon…parece que me saqué el premio mayor.

Él la toma de los brazos y la saca de la ruta. Regresa a su pokemon y empezó a besarle los muslos. Serena forcejea y el responde bruscamente. Reía de una forma pervertida. Mete sus manos debajo de su falda y le saca las pantis. Luego la abre de piernas dejándola totalmente expuesta. Entonces él se desabrochó el pantalón. Serena le vio su pene gordo y peludo completamente erecto. Pensaba que eso era su fin, pero alguien golpeó al gordo con un bate de metal en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Era kalm. El chico apartó al gordo y le dio un antídoto a Serena.

Serena: kalm…por qué?

Kalm: es simple…serena yo en verdad te ¡ay no! ¡los bidoof!

Kalm sale corriendo siendo perseguido por una estampida de bidoof. Por más agradecida que estaba ella no podía hacer nada por él. Se pone las pantis y sigue su camino. Llega a pueblo acuarela y enseguida fue al centro pokemon. La enfermera se asusta cuando la vio tan sucia.

Joy: ¿Qué te pasó?

Sin decir nada ella se desmaya del cansancio. La enfermera Joy le pide ayuda a su wigglytuff para ponerla en una camilla y llevarla a revisar.

Mientras tanto a Kalm le estaban lloviendo caterpies del cielo por alguna extraña razón.

Serena se despierta en una cama del centro pokemon. Tenía una de esas batas de paciente puesta. Justo la enfermera Joy entra.

Joy: me alegro que despertaras. ¿Qué te ocurrió para que llegaras así?

Serena estalla en lágrimas y abraza a la enfermera Joy.

Serena: ¡me trataron de violar!

Joy: ¡¿Qué?!

Serena: un gordo estúpido se aprovechó que no tenía pokemon.

Joy: está bien. Tranquila. No te hizo nada, o si?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Joy: segura? Creo que será mejor que te revise.

Y la enfermera Joy se puso un guante de plástico. Le pide que se recueste. Serena tenía moretones en la parte interna del muslo, afortunadamente con el examen Joy verificó que seguía siendo virgen.

Joy: voltéate un momento.

Ella se voltea y la enfermera ve que también tiene moretones en los glúteos.

Joy:¿todo esto te lo hizo él?

Serena: si…intenté luchar…¡pero él me pegó como si fuera su perra!

Joy si más que decir abraza a la peli miel para que esta llore desconsoladamente en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida. Una vez dormida, la enfermera decide acostar a Serena y taparla para que descanse.

* * *

*De vuelta en sinnoh*

Se puede ver en el centro pokemon de ciudad Marina un grupo de pokemones charlando entre sí, pikachu le aclaro a riolu de lo sucedido con lysson fue como en un parpadear de ojos y no se sabe nada de esa información, pero mientras tanto greninja se reposaba en uno de los asientos del centro mientras leía una revista de concursos, fue interrumpido por croagunk.

-*Pokehabla traducida activada*-

Croagunk: Greninja, que estás leyendo?

Greninja: solo una revista cualquiera, no entiendo todas estas piruetas y los consejos de esa chica de pelo azul.

Croagunk: ¿hablas de Dawn? Bueno, esa chica viajo con tu entrenador hace rato

Greninja: NO. ME. RE. JODAS.

Croagunk: no es joda, pregúntale a la rata adicta al kétchup

Greninja: esa rata tiene un problema

El dúo de sapos humanoides no conto con que pikachu lo haya escuchado y se halla ofendido por el cometario

Pikachu: ¡quien dice eso del precioso!

Croagunk: es broma pikachu, es broma…

Greninja: hay mamita

Pikachu estaba apunto le lanzarle un rayo, pero de repente Brock los detiene antes de pagarla caro, es decir, reparar el centro pokemon.

-*Pokehabla traducida Desactivada*-

Brock: Ustedes tres, ¡DETENGANSE!, y greninja, ¿Qué diablos haces con esa revista?

El comentario de brock, hizo que el tipo agua solo levante los hombros y puso las manos en pose de que te importa.

Brock: te digo que sueltes esa revista.

El tipo agua solo se levantó y preparo un az aéreo desde los pies, solo para golpearle en los testículos, causando que todo el mundo haga una mueca de dolor

Clemont: eso sí que dolió, y fue peor que la simulación de cachetada que hizo ash

Clemont decidió reírse por lo bajo al recordar ese suceso donde se preparaban para un desastre de ira de Serena en los cual ella tiraba y rompía todo. Minutos después aparece ash cargando a una Loli, pero no sabían que lo estaban acosando dos chicas; el joven de kanto al notar a sus amigos decide acercárseles.

Ash: Chicos, ayúdenme, ellas, se aparecen de la nada, Manaphy, es un, ejemplo de, una cargada de ar… ar…

El de pelos desordenados no podía terminar ya que del agotamiento le costaba un poco respirar, Shota, quien veía la situación, buscaba en su cuaderno algo sobre pokehumanas, pero no había información alguna; en cambio, benigno y Shauna con ayuda de Trevor sientan a Ash y lo intentan calmar.

Shauna: cálmate, respira hondo y cálmate, ellas no están en la fase 2

Ash: ¡¿FASE 2!?

Benigno: seguro tu mama no te dijo, pero es cuando se vuelvan más salvajes las chicas. ¿cierto Shauna?

Shauna: cierto, pero cálmate, una vez pasada esa fase, si sobrevives, ellas se volverán más calmadas

Los comentarios del dúo de novios hacen que el joven de kanto se desmalle y se dé contra el suelo, preocupando bastante a cierto trio de pokemones. Hubo un silencio pero el de ojos chinos preguntar al azar.

Brock: saben que sucedió?

Clemont: lo que escuchamos fueron gemidos y gemidos, y algún que otro grito

Brock: osea….

Clemont: Si, lo violaron, y bastante fuerte.

El comentario del rubio dejo al moreno sorprendido y con un hilo rojo de sangre apenas saliéndole por la nariz

* * *

*en las afueras del centro pokemon*

Se puede ver a la exreina de kalos junto a la loli de Blanche, quienes parecían esperar a alguien

Aria: ya llegaran Amelia y Karen, solo queda esperarlas.

Blanche: y talvez formemos alianza con esas tres locas del faro

Aria: pues claro que si, jajajaja

* * *

 **Y ¿que opinan de lo sucedido en el capitulo de hoy? el siguiente se llamara ''Operacion Lolis al ataque'' si dan un rewiew con ideas, las agregare, ya que algo dirá que HABRÁ SALSEOOOO**


	7. Aviso de Hiatus, Leer nota

**¡importante!**  
 **por problemas (culpa de la mierda que puso japon en el anime) eh perdido el autoestima total, si alguien se ofrece en ayudarme, mandeme privado, yo le muestro por la parte en que yo me quede debido a que perdi la motivacion, si quieren, tiren ideas de lo que puede ocurrir en el capitulo, entre la lista de decepciones estan:**

 **Derrota en la Liga**

 **Greninja se va a la mierda por si mismo**

 **el arco flare fue muy apurado**

 **prefiero hacer un meme sobre que confunden a ash con un cosplayer por el traje de baño que tiene en sun y moon(me suenan a los shorts de cierto personaje de UT)**

 **el anime en resumen se fue al carajo**

 **los amigos en las finales fueron muy... bots**

 **asi que alguien, si quiere, puede ayudarme a dar ideas, lamento las molestias, la espera y el Hiatus temporal.**


	8. Reescrito y disculpas de la autora

**se que paso mucho tiempo que no publico, pero se debe a que hay un reescrito en proceso, si, como escucharon, un REESCRITO, pero esta vez, con un co-autor de FDzeta, W.M King y yo estamos reescribiendo la historia, mientras que el publica en FDzeta, yo publicare los capítulos en esta pagina, asi que en cuanto tengamos los primeros capítulos escritos, publicaremos cada 2-3 semanas, y si nos tardamos se debe a que tenemos mucha diferencia de horario o se nos complico, asi que, esten atentos.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
